


Wrathful Wreathes

by Shi_Toyu



Series: The Truth is, I am IronWinter [17]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Armor, Bucky Barnes has a Potty Mouth, Bucky Barnes-centric, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Tony Stark, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: “Look, I’m just saying it’s kind of ridiculous that they won’t let you wear your prosthetic in just because it doesn’t fit the time period. I mean, come on, it’s the renaissance festival, not the SCA. Besides, they’re the only one that does it on this coast. What do they expect you to do? Weave all your flowers before you come? You’re dealing with time-sensitive merchandise here. You should just let me make you an armor cover for your arm, then they’ll have nothing to complain about.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Florist AU with Florist!Bucky”

Bucky growled darkly as he attempted to wrestle a pair of orchids into submission. The stems were supposed to twine together and form a heart, but they just _weren’t cooperating._

“Having a bit of trouble there?”

Bucky sent a glower towards the man in the red and gold armor of molded leather and metal who lounged across the back of his booth and was weaving daisy stems together with lazy ease.

“Don’t start, Tony.”

“Look, I’m just saying it’s kind of ridiculous that they won’t let you wear your prosthetic in just because it doesn’t fit the time period. I mean, come on, it’s the renaissance festival, not the SCA. Besides, they’re the only one that does it on this coast. What do they expect you to do? Weave all your flowers before you come? You’re dealing with time-sensitive merchandise here. You should just let me make you an armor cover for your arm, then they’ll have nothing to complain about.”

“I said no, Tony.”

The brunet pouted at him.

“Or you could just tell them to go fuck themselves. You’ve said it yourself, you’d make way more money if you went three counties over to Fairfield. They’re all seventies kids at heart over there.”

Bucky frowned at the orchids in his singular hand.

“But you wouldn’t,” he grumbled. “Your armor sells better here.”

Tony sat up abruptly.

“Wait, are you saying you only come to this faire because _my armor_ sells better? Our businesses aren’t even related!”

Bucky sniffed, discarding the orchids in favor of pulling together a few more lavender sachets.

“But you go where your armor goes,” he admitted testily, “and I’d rather spend a weekend with you if I have to get sunburnt and sweaty than I would making more money over in Fairfield.”

Tony practically melted.

“Aw, Bucky, I knew you cared!” He leapt up to press a searing kiss to Bucky’s lips, depositing his newly-made flower crown wreath onto Bucky’s head. “But seriously, next year just sign up for Fairfield. Pepper always kicks me out of the booth anyway. I’ll come by for setup and breakdown and we can spend the entire weekend getting sunburnt and sweaty and _both_ making money. Together.”

Bucky dropped his sachets to reel Tony back in for another kiss, humming happily.

“That sounds like the best idea you’ve had all day.”

Next year was going to be a far better faire, he was sure of it.


End file.
